PSICOPATIA
by Shinigami Ely Chan
Summary: El invierno puede mostrar el lado oculto de nuestra personalidad...


PSICOPATIA

GUNDAM WING

HEERO – DUO

AU, PG 13, SHONEN AI, ONE SHOT

By: Shinigami Ely Chan

Disclaimer : Esta es una historia para fanáticos que toma como base los personajes creados por Kōichi Tokita, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Además de la música, el frio de la madrugada, la nieve y la sensación del aire en su rostro eran las cosas que más amaba del invierno. A diferencia de muchos el los disfrutaba al máximo, pues sabía que en cualquier momento podría verse privado de ellos.

De repente su canción favorita dejo de sonar así que se vio obligado a detenerse en el primer prado que encontró. Lentamente descendió del auto y se encamino a la parte trasera, donde abrió la cajuela y admiro a la joven que con el rostro bañado en lágrimas había desconectado accidentalmente el modulador de sonido.

- Es de mala educación maltratar las pertenencias ajenas – explico, mientras intentaba reconectar el aparato sin recibir ningún golpe en el camino – Ahora será mejor que vuelvas a dormir – vaciando el contenido de una jeringa en su brazo - El odia cuando debo hacer esto – suspirando antes de darle una última mirada a la joven amordazada y cerrar la cajuela para retomar su camino.

* * *

La nieve quemaba su piel, era una sensación tan extraña y la voz de una mujer llamándola le desconcertaba.

- Despierta – sintiéndose levantada – Vamos, debes despertar o morirás de frio.

- Mmm.. Dónde estoy? – pregunto en cuanto logro reincorporarse, para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, aunque por la cantidad de nieve que se encontraba cubriendo el exterior no podría asegurarlo.

- No tenemos idea, pero será mejor que entres – escucho una segunda voz a su espalda – Eres la tercera en llegar y por lo visto tienes menos información que nosotras – señalo una joven alta, rubia de cabello largo y ojos violetas.

- No deberías ser tan grosera Dorothy – hablo la mujer que había escuchado entre sueños, era una joven rubia de ojos azules.

- No sirve de nada ser amables aquí y lo sabes Relena – entrando tras ella para arrojarle un pequeño bolso.

- Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto con amabilidad la de ojos azules.

- Hilde… Hilde Schbeiker… - respondió tímidamente la recién llegada, una joven castaña, de ojos verdes, mientras observaba como vaciaban el contenido del bolso y le mostraban algunos trozos de pan y botellas de agua.

- Es una pena que tuviéramos que conocernos en esta situación Hilde – respondió Relena, mientras le extendía una de las botellas.

- Deja de ser amable – grito con molestia la más alta – Sabes que pronto vendrán y tendremos que competir para sobrevivir.

- De que hablas? – se atrevió a preguntar la castaña.

- Recuerdas como llegaste aquí? - Quien te trajo? O algo que nos ayude a escapar? – comenzando a interrogarla.

- De qué manera crees Relena?- se adelantó a responder de manera sarcástica la otra rubia – Igual que nosotras, fue embaucada por ese maldito trenzado.

- Se refieren a Duo – interrumpió la recién llegada.

- Ese desgraciado – mirándola fijamente – En cuanto salga de aquí hare que el maldito pague por esto – mostrándole una cicatriz que cruzaba su brazo derecho.

- De donde le conoces? – pregunto la de ojos azules.

- Le conocí en mi trabajo – sonriendo tímidamente – Gracias a su recomendación me ascendieron a mesera principal.

- Déjame adivinar – acercándose a ella – Eras empleada de la cadena de restaurantes " W&D " cierto – obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de la castaña – Desgraciado – lanzando el cuchillo a la ventana.

- Nos hicieron lo mismo – empezó a hablar la de ojos azules – Dorothy está aquí desde hace 2 años, para mi este será el primer invierno lejos de mi familia, por otro lado tu eres la pieza novedosa en el juego, la recién llegada – explico con melancolía.

- A que te refieres? – pregunto asustada la castaña.

- A que estamos en su maldito juego, nos cuidan, nos alimentan y nos mantienen aquí durante todo el año y en cuanto comienza la temporada de frio y nieve traen a alguien nuevo y nos entregan cosas para defendernos – recogiendo su daga – Este fue mi regalo el año pasado.

- El mío consistió en sogas y arneses, gracias a ellos logramos sobrevivir, pero perdimos a Noin en el camino – completo la otra rubia.

De repente el ruido de un automóvil y perros las hizo mirar por la ventana.

- Ya comenzó – informo la de ojos purpura – Sera mejor que salgamos, ya sabes lo que debes hacer Relena – Buena suerte en sobrevivir pequeña – refiriéndose a la castaña, antes de salir corriendo y alejarse con los perros tras ella.

- Ven conmigo, debemos movernos rápido – señalando una de las ventanas – Dorothy tratara de distraer a los perros, mientras nosotras capturamos a nuestro cazador, lo inmovilizaremos con las cuerdas que hemos colocado bajo la nieve y le quitaremos las llaves del auto para salir de aquí, tenemos la ventaja al ser dos y estar juntas – afirmo antes de salir también de la cabaña.

Sin embargo, las cosas ese invierno habían cambiado, pues eran dos las personas que les esperaban fuera, una de ellas el trenzado de ojos violetas que les había capturado. El otro, un joven castaño de ojos azules y mirada fría, el que solía cazarlas, ambos venían equipados con escopetas de largo alcance y en cuanto les vieron correr lanzaron los primeros disparos que tiñeron de rojo la blanca nieve al dar con su objetivo.

- Demonios – murmuro la rubia, al escucharlos acercarse.

- Debo esconderte – le susurraba a la castaña quien había sido alcanzada por uno de los disparos y tenía la pierna izquierda prácticamente destrozada – así que lo coloco tras uno de los arboles más gruesos.

- Aquí comienza el rastro – escucharon una de las voces de sus cazadores – No pueden estar muy lejos.

- Intenta cubrirte con la nieve – mirando hacia donde escucharan las voces – Debo llegar a las cuerdas y buscar a Dorothy – comento la rubia, mientras comenzaba a correr con dificultad por la nieve. Esperaba que no la encontraran, sin embargo todo dependía de su capacidad de supervivencia, pues los nuevos siempre eran la carnada para que los demás buscaran una manera de salir de ese infierno y ella mejor que nadie recordaba lo que había sido pasar por eso.

Un disparo, aves revoloteando y el sonido de una risa, le indicaron que la pequeña Hilde no seguía en juego. Esos malditos ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo de nada, pero por ahora eso no importaba, ella debía llegar al punto de reunión con Dorothy y embaucarlos lo suficiente para poder quitarles la llave del auto ya que después de eliminar a la primera se alejaban y no volvían a verles hasta el próximo año.

El frio y la nieve dificultaban su labor, tal parecía que el invierno ese año sería el peor de todos, como deseaba poder estar en casa, disfrutando del calor de hogar, compartiendo una taza de chocolate caliente con su hermano y no en ese intento burdo de supervivencia al que había sido sometida. Llevaba varios minutos recorriendo la zona pero no había rastro de su amiga, no podía haberse perdido, habían pasado semanas entrenándose y planeando la trampa para atraparle, era imposible que lo hubiera olvidado.

- Dorothy - comenzó a susurrar, mientras con más lentitud de la que deseaba avanzaba en busca de algún indicio de la rubia, quien al parecer había logrado deshacerse de un par de sus cazadores, pues el cuerpo de uno de los perros yacía en el camino con un profundo corte en la garganta y otro se encontraba desangrándose por un corte en el estómago.

El gemido lastimero de otro de los canes atrajo su atención, así que se acercó a la orilla de aquel plano para encontrarse con el cuerpo de su amiga atravesado por varias estacas. Los malditos habían puesto trampas nuevas y al venir corriendo sin mirar adelante, confiando en su conocimiento del terreno había caído junto con uno de los perros que ahora aullaba desesperadamente, al verse herido y sin posibilidades de salir.

- Estoy seguro de que alguien cayo – escucho las voces acercándose, por lo que comenzó a alejarse, intentando no hacer ruido – Lo vez, te dije que sería una opción perfecta – hablaba entusiasta ante su compañero quien se había dedicado a mirar alrededor en su búsqueda – te dejare divertirte con la última – señalando las huellas que desaparecían en uno de los arboles – No tardes – le vio despedirse con un beso y bajar en dirección de la cabaña.

Sabía que la mejor opción era volver y encargarse de quitarle las llaves a él, pero después de dos años peleando por sobrevivir sabia también que darle la espalda al de ojos azules podría ser fatal.

Habían pasado varias horas, la noche comenzaba a dar indicios de aparecer, pero él no había cesado su búsqueda y ella cansada, hambrienta y con sed en un intento de sobrevivir se había acercado a la cabaña en busca de agua y comida. Fue ahí cuando vio la puerta del auto abierta y después de observar por minutos como aparentemente su ocupante dormía, decidió acercarse para atacarlo. Sin embargo cuando llego a la puerta del auto, una espada le atravesó el pecho dejándole admirar el rostro del joven de ojos azules que dentro del auto le había estado esperando.

* * *

- Esta vez tardaste más de lo habitual – hablo un joven castaño de ojos violetas, mientras veía ingresar a su compañero con la ropa limpia, como si nunca se hubiera encargado de liquidar a tres jovencitas – tuviste problemas con la última? – entregándole una taza de cocoa caliente.

- No más de lo esperado – sentándose frente a la chimenea en aquella precaria cabaña que habían adaptado para sus juegos.

- No debes preocuparte – sentándose en el piso para recargar su cabeza sobre sus piernas – Después de limpiar, todo volverá a la normalidad – cerrando los ojos ante las suaves caricias que recibía sobre su cuello – Nos iremos de aquí, conoceremos Canadá y Quatre se encargara de la compañía y de las investigaciones, pues pese a lo que digan los demás él tiene al agente Barton comiendo de su mano.

- Lamento hacerte esto – deteniendo sus caricias – Lamento haberte puesto en peligro por culpa de mis…

- Ah, ah, ni lo intentes Heero – negando con la cabeza – Recuerda que cuando decidí empezar con esta relación, acepte todo lo que implicaba – sentándose a horcajadas sobre el – Además, me fascina verte con esta ropa – señalando el traje de camuflaje que empleaba y depositando un ligero beso en sus labios, antes de recargarse en su hombro.

Debían descansar antes de alejarse definitivamente de ese lugar, las investigaciones respecto a las desapariciones constantes de sus empleadas les tenían en la mira y el hecho de que a Heero le preocupara su seguridad, estaban volviendo más peligrosa su estancia en esa ciudad. Afortunadamente su mejor amigo siempre había estado ahí para ayudarle con el trastorno psicopático que padecía su pareja y él estaba tan acostumbrado a ser su complementario que había aprendido a disfrutar de sus crisis invernales.

Los especialistas le habían explicado que al parecer las condiciones climáticas del invierno facilitaban que los recuerdos violentos de su infancia volvieran y le obligaran a tener algunas conductas violentas, que debía apoyarle y de ser necesario sedarle con la ampolleta que siempre llevaba en el auto para su protección.

Protección que sabía no necesitaba, pues durante sus periodos buenos Heero era el hombre más amable, educado y devoto a su persona que podía haber conocido. Así que ayudarle a liberar sus deseos de caza durante las nevadas una vez al año, era un precio bajo por conservar a su lado y a salvo a la persona que más amaba.

* * *

Después de siglos sin pararme por estos lugares la convocatoria realizada por el grupo de Gundam Wing Yaoi me animo a reintentar encontrar a mi musa perdida ( la cual creo que cada día está más enferma XD ).

El tema a desarrollar era : Invierno y espero haber logrado plasmarlo un poco y no decepcionar a nadie.

Les dejo el link de la comunidad para que se unan al grupo y nos ayuden a resurgir el fandom de Gundam Wing :

. .

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


End file.
